My Spotlight
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sena loves Kid, it was just a matter of Kid coming to understand that.


Warning: slash, het, fighting, killing, gore, drugs, rape, cursing, implications of many things, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Sena loves Kid, it was just a matter of Kid coming to understand that.

Pairing: Kid/Sena

A/N: My inspiration was Jason Derulo's "It Girl" and RIP theif-uchia, this is that story that I promised. All those years ago.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Shien knows the horror story of love.

It's what makes Tetsuma snap. It's what makes a team continue to follow a brat like him. It's what made him come to play football. It's what made him stay at Seibu as a quarterback. It causes devotion, loyalty, and happiness.

It's what made him human.

But Shien also knew of the troubles that comes with love.

The guilt that appears when he sees Tetsuma's old scars or unwavering dedication. The pain when he loses. The disappointment when he loses. It causes the betrayal, the waterworks, and the agony.

He was a fool, but he refused to be a fool in love.

And then, he met Sena.

"Why do you claim to love me?" Kid blurted out.

Sena, who was anything but a coward and disrespectful when it came to relationships, blinked at him.

_(Kid remembers when Sena had said, "Love give the world color for me, Kid-san. If I hesitate on love, then I'm hesitating on my life. I-I can't do that. I've hesitated long enough, right? At least, that's what I think, because there's nothing more important than not fighting for the thing you live for. Right?")_

The brunette frowned a little, puzzled by this and then tilted his head.

"...I don't know," he admitted, and Kid could feel his heart falling.

(Fool, he scolded himself, this is your fault. You shouldn't have expected anything. You deserve this pain. You deserve it because you betrayed your one policy.)

"I mean, I-I'm pretty sure why I love you..." he stammered out, and then caught Kid's eyes like he was catching a pass.

Kid watched as his breath was forcefully taken from him when chocolate eyes locked with his dull ones.

"I-I love you because it's you, Kid-san."

And Sena said this like it was a badge of honor, like there was nothing better in the world that Kid.

(And that was too much for Kid to handle. Well, this kid won the Christmas Bowl, and he speaks like Kid was better than that.)

A kiss on his cheek (because Sena had assured him that Kid could set the pace), and Sena's famous bright blush, and he rushed out with a quick.

"See you later, Kid-san!"

Kid could feel his cheek twitch into a smile and quickly tried to cover it up with his hat.

He almost believed him. Jeez, what did Sena see in him?

* * *

Sena stared at Kid and saw something beautiful. Something amazing and wonderful.

"Is that so?"

Sena blinked, and looked up at Riku.

"Riku?!" he shot up, and the male laughed.

"No, continue Sena."

"Continue what?" brown eyes blinked as Riku slid in the seat in front of him.

"What you were talking about," the white haired boy said, and motioned with his hand as he ordered a drink.

The two sat in an outdoor cafe, the two sipping cold ice tea in mid-august.

"It was Kid-san, right?"

Sena blushed softly, "Of course it was."

He wasn't aware that he was talking aloud. Oh well, it didn't really matter to him who heard him, because it was about Shien and what wasn't there to love about the male.

"When I look at Kid-san. I see happiness and sometimes, I think that I'm the one that caused it. It's a good feeling, you know? Because there is nothing more wonderful in the world than Kid-san's happiness-"

"I don't understand."

Both males turned to face Kid.

Sena blinked, where was all these people coming from? Was he speaking out loud all the time?

"Isn't that natural?" Sena asked.

Another silence and Eyeshield 21, the greatest running-back of this era, stood up.

Despite looking as tiny as Sena always did, and as meek as he always appeared in front of others, he grinned with confidence.

(Riku quickly noticed that he always seemed to be like that from the moment Kid walks in.)

"I haven't really been a good boyfriend," Sena said sheepishly, "It's like everytime I try to prove to you that I love you, it just makes things worse."

Riku's eyes never left Kid's. Watched as he looked surprised and how he stared at Sena.

Small, trembling, insecure Sena that Riku knew struck guilt in Kid because Sena has the best puppy eyes he has ever witnessed.

And Kid was the easiest victim to manipulate with it.

_(Don't let him go, Riku chants in his head while he stared frantically at Kid. Don't let the best thing that could happen to you go, Kid.)_

"No, I'm sorry."

Riku smiled a little at Kid, and slowly slipped away, deciding to give the two a little more privacy.

His ears barely caught onto Kid's next bold statement, but he heard it. And he hoped Sena did too.

"I had dreamed that someone, no, you would look at me, and love me like I had dreamed of loving you. I want you to know what I'm sorry for taking so much time and-"

Riku never thought that he would ever see the day that Kid spoke so much (spoke of dreaming) and that he would be cut off (by Sena of all people too).

There are special days for everything, aren't there?

"It's okay, Kid-san. Because if it was for you, I would wait forever," Sena's voice crossed through and Riku could just feel the grin on his face as he tried to walk a little faster. "I said this before too, didn't I, Kid-san? I love you."

And Riku turned around, just in time to see a bright blush shared between the two males.

He smiled and left the spotlight to these two.

* * *

A/N: I had this great idea that Kid was going to stand in front of Sena's grave and say, "I told you so. Nothing good ever comes from dreaming." And end it like that, but I needed fluff so. Fluff.


End file.
